


The gift

by PeppermintHill



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintHill/pseuds/PeppermintHill
Summary: David gives Patrick a wedding gift.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	The gift

4 Weeks before the Wedding

“I have to buy him a gift? It’s our wedding! I thought other people were supposed to buy us gifts!”

Having been David’s best friend, quite likely his only friend, for several years now, Stevie could read him like a book. She knew that the scrunched up face and hands pulling at his collar were a sign of his anxiety and not his lack of desire to buy Patrick a wedding gift. It shouldn’t have earned him an eye roll. But it did. 

“David, it’s just a gift. No big deal. You want to do something nice for him, don’t you?”

David took a step backwards while rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as if looking for some higher power to swoop down and save him from himself. “Of course I do, but I do nice stuff for him all the time? I mean have you seen the size of our new closet? And I’m allowing him almost a third of it!”

“While that is very generous of you,” Stevie’s voice dripped of sarcasm, “I think you might want to do something more for him.”

“Oh, you think, do you?” David returned her sarcasm while watching her open a tin of mints and pop one in her mouth. “Want to pay for that?”

“Nope.” Stevie replied while spinning on her heels and heading toward the door.

After the over door bells chimed and the door shut soundly behind Stevie, David looked around his store. From his place behind the counter, he studied the shelves. He half hoped the display of body milk would jump up and tell him what to do.

He had not been raised in a family where gift-giving came easily. His fingers automatically drifted to his new nose while remembering some early gifts from his dad. He assumed Patrick wouldn’t be happy with a check either, the gift he was accustomed to receiving from his mom. No, it had to be the perfect gift. If only David had any clue what that was. 

*************************************************************************************************  
3 Weeks before the Wedding

“Ew David. You look like me in the Galapagos when I discovered that there is literally no consistent WiFi! Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be at Patrick’s?” 

“Well, apparently, Patrick and I are supposed to buy each other gifts!” David dropped back on his pillow. 

“Do I have to buy you all a gift?” Alexis asked while repeatedly scrunching up a lock of her hair. 

David propped himself on his elbows just long enough to say, “I wish you had been eaten by a walrus.” before dropping back on his bed with a heavy sigh. 

Alexis started shuffling papers at the table. “So what does he have on his wish list?” She attached the papers to her clipboard and sat on the edge of her bed. 

“He doesn’t have a wish list. The gift is supposed to be personal and meaningful.” David swung his legs to sit on his bed across from Alexis. He pressed his thumbs to his closed eyes. “How am I expected to know what will be meaningful for him?”

“David..”. Alexis tapped her fingers on her clipboard “look at me! You are marrying this man. You literally spend all day with him every day. You know everything about him. You’ll figure this out!

*************************************************************************************************

2 Weeks before the Wedding

Twyla turned around and put the tuna melts on the counter. “My mom once got her second husband a travel mug with the words to his favorite song on it. In retrospect, “Baby, I’m good as gone“ may have not conveyed the right meaning.”

David paid for the food and whispered “Thanks anyway”. He immediately regretted asking her for advice. He had reached an all new level of desperate if he’s asking people around town for help. Had he learned nothing from the awful gift exchange party last year? Who thinks a singing mounted fish is an appropriate holiday gift?

“Oh and my mom’s third husband had her name tattooed on his chest. Although, we still can’t figure out how he misspelled Mary. But it all worked out well for him, because, after the divorce, he had the word Christmas added underneath so now it’s like he’s in the holiday spirit all year long.”

“mmm hmm. Well, thank you.” David nodded as he picked up the To Go containers and left the cafe. 

Although he wouldn’t be taking either of Twyla’s suggestions, he did feel inspired. As David crossed the street toward the apothecary, he was feeling calmer and perhaps a bit excited. 

*************************************************************************************************

“You want to do what?” Patrick wasn’t sure whether to laugh at David’s request or be a little scared by it.

“I just think the wedding night will be more special if we abstain for a while before hand.” David said shyly while resting his arms on Patrick’s shoulders.

“So, let me get this straight. You want us to have no sex, not even mess around for the next two weeks? David, you’ve surprised me several times before but this one takes the cake.” And then softer, “Our wedding night will be special no matter what, because it will be our first time as husbands.” Patrick kissed him but when he pulled back to see the look in David’s eyes, he softened a little more. “Ok, David. If that’s what you want. But I’m guessing I won’t be the first one to want to break this little rule of yours.” He winked at David and then turned to walk away, knowing full well that David was watching his ass the whole time. 

*************************************************************************************************

1Week before the Wedding

”It doesn’t matter how mind-blowing it is, you cannot give him a blowj…” Stevie’s words were interrupted by David’s response. 

“Ew! No! I mean, yes, I will be doing that but that’s not the gift!” David leaned forward on the Motel counter and rested his chin on his hands. “It’s even better than that.” The smile on his face impossible to hide behind his fingers. 

“Well, with that grin, you look like an audience member at Oprah’s giveaway show.”

“I actually understand now how Oprah felt. It’s fun to give gifts.” David stood upright as Stevie came around the counter. 

“Well, my work here is done. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go talk to Roland. The guests are complaining that they can hear that damn fish singing through the walls. I can’t believe I let him hang it in the work shed.”

*************************************************************************************************

It was the night before their wedding. They had just come home from a very off brand rehearsal dinner. “I can’t believe you actually got me to wear this thing!” David scowled as he removed the black cowboy hat from his head and ran his fingers through his messed up hair. 

“Well, I, for one, thought it was a very fun night!” Ugh. Why did Patrick have to always be so positive and nice.

“Well, I just don’t understand why your parents wanted to do a hoedown theme for our dress rehearsal dinner. What about me screams hoedown to your parents?” David ran his hands down his body while giving a little shimmy just for emphasis.

“My parents heard we wanted to have it in Mutt’s barn and they associate barns with cowboys. You have to admit, it was fun seeing your parents trying to line dance.” Patrick said with a chuckle as he pulled his fiance toward him and wrapped his hands around his waist.

David couldn’t help the sideways smile that escaped as his soon to be husband wrapped his arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the neck. “Besides”, Patrick whispered in David’s ear, “I think you look very sexy in your white t-shirt and black jeans.”

David tilted his head back and smirked. “Well, that’s a given” Then he leaned forward to meet his fiance's lips in what was meant to be a soft, loving kiss.

The kiss took a turn as Patrick moved his hands lower and cupped David’s ass and pulled him closer. It intensified more as Patrick teased David with his tongue and David willingly opened his mouth allowing Patrick to slide his tongue in and taste the barbecue sauce that still lingered there. Both of them felt their heart beats quicken and their breaths come faster. Patrick was aware of David grinding his hips slightly against Patrick. Suddenly, Patrick pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against David’s. Both of them breathing heavily. 

Patrick groaned a low gutteral sound that sent tingles down David’s spine. “Why did you have to enact the No Sex ‘til We’re Married rule, David? You’re killing me.”

Patrick’s expression changed as he watched David smile and, was that a giggle?

“Well…” David rubbed his hands from Patrick’s shoulders to his forearms and back up. “I think we’ve waited long enough. Just let me go to the bathroom and freshen up and we’ll get things started.”

“Oh, things are already started.” Patrick mumbled and adjusted his crotch. “Oh, and I’m gonna need you to put that cowboy hat back on!” He shouted as David closed the bathroom door behind him.

As much as Patrick wanted to shed his pants before David came back from the bathroom, he knew better than to do that. He knew that David took immense joy in unbuckling Patrick’s belt. He loved the look of sheer pleasure in David’s eyes while he slowly released the belt buckle revealing the top button of his sensible jeans. He loved the way David always made eye contact with him as he slowly and torturously unzipped the pants and slid them down. He reveled in the look of lust in David’s eyes as he watched Patrick’s erection spring to life as his briefs were pulled down. No. Patrick wouldn’t deny David (or himself) that experience. And tonight would be no different. He would allow David to unwrap him like he was a present. 

David exited the bathroom and reached for his discarded cowboy hat. Placing it on his head, he slowly approached the bed where Patrick was sitting. He stood between Patrick’s legs and leaned down to meet his lips. Patrick pulled him to the bed, quickly turning him over, pinning David beneath him and sending the cowboy hat onto the floor. “It’s been two weeks, David!” Patrick growled in response to David’s surprised gasp. 

Patrick’s hands began to explore every inch of David while his lips took possession of David’s mouth. It was as if he had found a long lost item that he was holding on tight to, for fear of losing it again. He sought out skin to skin contact as his hand slipped beneath the hem of David’s white T-shirt. Feeling something unusual, Patrick pulled back and looked down to see what he was feeling. 

In place of a belt, David was wearing a silky, red ribbon tied in a small but pretty bow at his waist. Patrick felt a twitch as he realized he was going to get to unwrap David. 

Patrick slowly pulled the ribbon, watching the bow fall apart as he did so. David lifted his hips to allow Patrick to carefully slide the ribbon out of the belt loops. He unzipped David’s jeans and tugged them down as David helped to kick them off. Patrick slowly pulled down David’s blue boxer briefs, a gift from Patrick meant to be David’s ‘something blue’. His eyes roamed the beautiful man in front of him, hardly believing that tomorrow, this man would be his husband. 

Patrick suddenly stopped and looked up to David with a puzzled look. “David, what’s this?”

It’s your gift.” David looked at him under his dark lashes. “Can I touch it?” Patrick asked cautiously, a small, surprised smile slowly spreading across his lips.

“Yep. Yep. That’s fine” David answered with quick nods of his head. Patrick slowly and gently ran the tip of his finger over the skin. Just below David’s hip bone was a small tattoo, still slightly red and swollen from the newness of it. Patrick traced his index finger along the heart outline. Next, he zigzagged his finger along the flames that shot out from the heart in several directions. Lastly, he traced his fingers across the inscription inside the heart. It was one simple word, “My” and below that word was tattooed a small, blue button.


End file.
